Wishes
by TheLazyARMY
Summary: After being abused and hated most of his life, Payton finally finds someone that actually cares about him, and that someone just so happens to be a fun loving Octoling who isn't afraid of anything, but Payton is forced to hide her from the rest of the inklings in Inkopolis. Now that wouldn't be so hard if DJ Octavio didn't want her dead. Rated M for violence
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! Before I say anything, this is not my first Splatoon fanfic! The others were just really bad. But since I like the plot of this one, I think I'll finish it. Anyway enjoy!**

First there was one crack, then suddenly another. Soon the whole egg had hatched and out came a mint green squishy, eyes still closed as the small child slept. Connie Zueler was the first to notice the hatchling, her bright green eyes staring at it with an enlarged smile. Connie was so happy. She waited a long time time for the egg to hatch, and now it finally did.

She cradled the child in her arms, slightly touching below it's eyes with her long navy blue tentacles. He was so beautiful.

"Mommy!" Connie's eyes shot up as she looked for the owner of the voice. "Mommy look I-!" Connie heard the voice come to a sudden stop. Behind her, was her first son, Lee, a Navy Blue inkling that was slightly taller than ones his age. Lee's eyes were wide open as he looked at what his mother was holding in her arms.

"Lee, this is your little brother, Payton." A new sibling? He knew the thing would hatch but it seemed too soon. Lee walked to go sit next to his mother, getting a better look at his little brother. He slept soundly, actually he was kind of adorable.

Suddenly, one of Payton's eyes fluttered open, revealing a big bubblegum pink eye that shined so bright, it could blind someone. Lee wanted to look away, but for some reason, he couldn't. Once the little inkling was aware of its surroundings, he opened his second eye. But to everyone's surprise, the second eye was a completely different color, being neon green like the female that was holding him. Lee looked at Payton's eyes with amazement. Lee held out his arms and looked up at his mom with pleading eyes. The female inkling knew exactly what Lee wanted, so she handed the small newborn she was holding to Lee with a calming smile. Lee looked at the inkling and felt like he was being forced to protect the inkling, he just didn't want to let it go.

-Time skip-

5 years later, now 14 year old Lee was showing the 5 year old Payton his favorite weapon, the Aerospray RG. Payton was a smart and gentle kid, so Lee wasn't afraid to let him touch his most prized possessions.

"and the sub weapon is the ink mine! When an enemy is near or the opposing team's ink covers it, the mine will reveal itself and explode!" Lee always sounded excited while describing ALL of his weapons to Payton, and Payton was always excited to listen. Payton stared at the weapon with delight as he fiddled with the trigger ever so gently.

Lee then looked up, disgust took over his features. Payton was so entranced in the aerospray to even notice that his older brother had walked away from his former spot.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the kitchen. Payton's head jolted to the high pitched sound. He wanted to get up, but he sadly didn't have any legs yet. Luckily he wouldn't be stuck there too long, for an arm scooped him up and carried him out of the house. The pale green inkling grunted with discomfort, looking behind the owner of the arms. He stared at the open front door. A bright light he couldn't describe reflected off of the wooden door like the sun.

He soon found himself on a sidewalk with his older brothers magenta eyes staring right at him.

"Payton are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lee had the most fear on his face that was even possible, looking the mint green inkling up and down while still cradling him since he still doesn't have any legs yet.

"What's going on? Where's mommy?" The green inkling ignored his brother's question worrying about other things first. Lee looked back at the house realizing that multiple windows have already shattered and fire was starting to become visible from the outside.

When the blue inkling turned back around, he just hugged his younger brother holding him as tight as he could, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, just don't worry about it." Payton stared at the burning house. He felt like he should've been effected, but he didn't even understand what was going on. He decided to close his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. He payed no attention to the sirens that were getting louder by the second. He just wanted sleep.


	2. Everyday Living

**A/N  
Hello everybody! Welcome back to Wishes! I totally think I'm getting better at writing fanfics. I like how this chapter ended up and I think you are too! So anyway, enjoy the story!**

Payton sat in class thinking about that one house fire that changed his life and the last day he saw his mom and brother.

Ever since that day, Payton's life has been a living hell, and he didn't know how to stop it. His foster parents were just plain abusive and didn't care about him at all. Even though he didn't tell anyone, a few people could tell he was being mistreated. Everyday he would come to school with some kind of injury that he didn't have the previous day. Today it was a badly bruised arm. He never really thought about his injuries because if he did, he would be the only one that cares and he was already the only one at many things. He was the only one that didn't care about his looks in any way, the only 14 year old in 10th grade, the only inkling in the school with two eye colors, the only one who had no idea how to describe turf wars and many more. Not a lot of people in Inkopolis really accepted him, because of his flaws.

He suddenly heard a loud bell ringing through the classroom. Everyone except for Payton started cheering, being the end of the day and all. The green inkling thought they were being way too immature for 10th graders.

As people started filling the hallway, Payton walked towards the back of the school trying to dodge as many people as possible. Payton didn't have much of a social life due to his hatred of many inklings living on earth. It always made him think if any humans had been through a life like his. No. There is no way humans could've possibly had abusive parents, there is no way they could've been friendless and there is absolutely no way humans had to deal with bullies like his. Humans were too careful. They couldn't respawn, so they had to be thoughtful of others. But maybe that's not it. Maybe humans had scary lives like inklings or maybe even worse.

Payton's thoughts were immediately interrupted when he bumped into a tall figure. He fell back, dropping his book bag and everything in it.

"Watch it, dwarf." Payton remembered that rough voice from anywhere.

"Oh, well if it isn't the baby, Payton." Faun Gates, the biggest bully of the school, always picking on the most innocent inklings. Her stunning red eyes and tentacles fascinated everyone she looked at. Well everyone but Payton. To him, she was just an everyday bully using her good looks too hypnotize her victims. The fact that Payton didn't care about her looks offended her. So Faun made sure Payton felt like shit.

Payton ignored Faun and tried to get up, but the red inkling's foot said otherwise.

"Look at that! The little inkling's trying to leave." Faun let out a giggle, not letting Payton leave. Payton knew it was very obvious he was shorter than everyone in the school, including the certain female bully. Faun was also very strong even though she didn't look like it. "Sorry but we're not done with you yet." Payton didn't even realize the rest of Fauns clique crowding around him.

The much taller and stronger teenagers began to beat up the defenseless inkling saying mocking words as they did. A orange inkling Payton recognized to be Jasper Dewey punched Payton in the right cheek. The painful attack caused blood to drip from Payton's mouth to the tiled floor. Another inkling that Payton couldn't recall knowing kicked the green inklings stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. He was surprised no one was watching this. No students, no teachers. Nobody.

"Aw, is this your little family." Payton didn't want to look up and tried to keep his head down, but Jasper held Payton's face up with his huge hand. When Payton looked at what she was holding, he had a mini panic attack. In Faun's hands was the last known picture of the Zueler family together. Even his father was in that photo. He went missing sometime before Payton turned 3. Payton stared at Faun with a bored and half angry expression. He may not have been showing it, but deep inside, he was praying for her to just drop the photo and move on to the other, less valuable things in his book bag.

"You guys are so ugly, it's sad. You know what ugly inklings deserve?" And right there, right in front of his eyes, Payton watched as the she-devil tore the most precious thing in Payton's world. But he didn't do anything. He just watched, his gaze getting angrier for every piece that fell to the ground.

After a few more minutes of teasing and pain, the bullies felt that Payton had enough.

Payton sat in the school hallway alone feeling as if he failed at something. He didn't know what but all he knew was that he felt like a failure. He wasn't crying though. No matter how bad his life got, he knew that crying would've done nothing. He looked at the photo spread across the well-polished tiles. He sighed and got up deciding he was ready to go to the house he was forced to call home.

As Payton gathered his stuff he thought about his past, hoping to pass time. It wasn't much of a touchy subject anymore since it's been many years, but one memory just happened to slip into his mind. A memory he swore to never think about again.

~flashback~

"Don't touch him!"

"Kid don't worry, he's gonna be fine. Just hand him over."

"I said NO!"

…

…

"I guess if you want the hard way, then you got the hard way."

"What? Hey let go of me! Wait, Payton!"

"Kid, this is the way you chose."

"Please don't separate me and my brother! I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry kid, but you can't go to the same orphanage as him."

"Payton, No!"

~End of flashback~

That was the day when Payton found out he was all alone. All he did was look at his brother like he was insane. He didn't realize he would be taken away from his brother forever.

Payton flinched when he heard a loud smack. He looked around for the cause of the sound and when he looked down, he noticed he dropped his science textbook. He also noticed the details of the book. It was shiny. He could see his reflection perfectly. He could see all of his flaws. The bruises, the blood. He could see them. And it was slowly killing him. He looked at the book for a few more seconds before picking it up and putting it back in his book bag.

Shit

Payton didn't realize that it has been one long hour since school ended and missed the subway, so he had no choice but to walk. Either that or ask his foster mother to come pick him up, and he already decided that she was the worst mode of transportation.

On his walk, Payton saw the main attraction of Inkopolis. Inkopolis tower. This place was so popular because right under it was the main entrance to turf wars. A game inklings of all ages found addicting. They even made some special things for turf wars specifically. They called it gear. But that was the only thing Payton knew about turf wars to be honest. He swore to himself to never play turf wars until the day he saw his brother again. His brother was deeply in love with turf wars. He always came home saying "mom, I won five battles in row!" and even though Payton had no idea what that meant at the time, he still cheered for his big brother because that's what his mom did. Payton smirked at the memory missing the those days. He deeply missed his family and just wanted to see them again.

Payton finally reached a two story suburban house. This is the house his foster family lived in, and so did he. He took a key out of the left pocket of his jacket. As Payton unlocked the door, he heard voices coming from the other side, but they didn't belong to his foster parents. The inkling opened the door to be greeted by his 16 year old sister and her boyfriend talking to each. That immediately brought back memories of him walking in on them in many other occasions that describing would be weird.

Payton immediately brought up his hoodie to hide the bruises and cuts left from the earlier event he didn't want his sister to know about. His sister was way more kind then his foster parents so he would call her sister, not foster sister. Everyday she would even say

"You earned my respect, Payton. You protected me from terrible inklings. And whenever I just get pissed at my dumbass boyfriend, you would always find a way to make feel better. So you know I have to love you."

Even though what she says was true, she always failed to stand up for Payton when their parents would let out their anger on him. Sometimes she would even slap him just because terrified of him dissing her, but after realizing what she did, she would apologize multiple times. Though Payton would never stay mad at her. Everytime she lost it, he would just hug her as tight as he could and tell her it's ok. He didn't want to be a bad younger brother.

"Hey, Payton. Why home so late?" Payton's sister didn't really look concerned, but it was easy to hear in her voice.

"Oh, I missed the bus, so I had to walked. I got a little distracted during the walk as well." That was technically true. All he did was leave out the bullies.

"Uh, huh. Well I'm going to need to talk to later, ok?"

"Um, ok." Payton began walking up the stairs but suddenly paused.

"Rylee, don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine." Payton said with an reassuring smile not really caring if Rylee or her boyfriend saw his injuries.

"I won't." Rylee gave Payton a bright smile causing his smile to grow wider as well.

Payton them returned to his room. He gently closed the door then remembered the shredded photo in his book bag. He decided not to worry about it until the morning, he was way too tired right now.

The green inkling walked up to his bed and just collapsed onto the comfortable bedding, not really caring about taking off his clothes. Payton feel asleep not wanting tomorrow to come.

 **A/N  
Ha! This really describes Payton's everyday life. And do you like his older sister? I have a lot of plans her! I'll introduce her boyfriend later, you're gonna hate him. B) Anyway I hope you like this chapter and have a great day. Remember to comment and favorite. Also feel free to give me advice! I need it! And Stop Bullying! Bye!**


	3. UpdateApologies

Hey guys i know I've been gone for a while and i'm so sorry! It's just that i kind of dropped my phone in the pool and that ended it's life. I also literally saved all of the chapters on my phone! So now they're all gone! I have to rewrite them all now, and that's gonna take a while!

So i'm sorry, but this story is gonna be on hiatus for a while until i have something to rewrite the chapters on! BTW i'm writing this update on my brothers laptop. And once again, I'm so, so sorry!


End file.
